Semiconductor processing is used to form structures and devices such as transistors, capacitors, etc. that in turn are used to form semiconductor memory chips, processing chips, and other integrated circuits. Semiconductor device uses range from personal computers, to MP3 music players, to mobile telephones. In the fabrication process of semiconductor structures and devices, techniques that are frequently used include material deposition processes, and material removal processes such as etching. By sequentially depositing and etching in selected regions on a semiconductor wafer, devices such as transistors, etc. are eventually formed.
As in any manufacturing process, reducing the time needed for a given manufacturing step or eliminating selected manufacturing steps reduces the cost of the final product. Selectively etching a semiconductor surface is a necessary step in most semiconductor processing operations. Selectivity can be obtained using a number of techniques, including use of a protective mask or using chemicals that selectively react with one material over another. Although techniques exist that provide some degree of selectivity, further improvements to processes that reduce time needed to complete a step, and/or eliminate processing steps are desired to further reduce cost. Improving selectivity also provides increased precision, allowing more detailed and/or smaller structure formation.
What is needed is an improved semiconductor processing method that addresses these and other concerns. What is also needed is a system to provide these methods and other processing needs. Also needed are inexpensive and high precision components formed by improved processing methods.